njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Sri Lanka
| filminglocation= Sri Lanka | seasonrun= September 27, 2016 – | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Sri Lanka is the eighth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on September 27, 2016 and ended with the Live Reunion on October __, 2016. It ended with _____ defeating _____ at the Final Tribal Council in a _-_ vote. At the Reunion, _____ won Fan Favorite. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features eighteen castaways, divided into two tribes of nine. The cast includes two pairs of returning players from past seasons, returning for the Allies vs. Rivals theme because of their allegiance or rivalry with one another in their respective seasons. The returning allies were DJ M. and Will S. from , and the returning rivals were Natalie S. and Sydney D. from . The other fourteen castaways were all brand new castaways. The tribes this season were Galle, wearing teal, and Jaffna, wearing green. The tribes this season are named after two of the largest cities in Sri Lanka. On Day 9, the two tribes merged into the Sri Pada tribe, wearing red, which is named after a mountain in central Sri Lanka more commonly known as “Adam’s Peak”. 18 people applied, 4 were cut from casting, and the remaining 14 went on to be part of this seasons castaways. The full cast of 18 and tribes were revealed on September 26, 2016. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idols: Due to The Hitlist twist, there were multiple hidden idols in play, which could be found by ensuring that two allocated players were voted out pre-merge. * Returning Players: This season, two pairs of former players from past seasons returned, due to their allegiance or rivalry with one another in their respective seasons. These pairs were Natalie S. & Sydney D. ( ) and DJ M. & Will S. ( ). * The Hitlist: Each castaway was allocated a “target” on the opposing tribe. If a player’s target is voted out pre-merge and sent to Redemption Island, they would then be given a second target which would be their original target’s target. If both of a player’s targets were voted out pre-merge, they would receive a Hidden Immunity Idol once the tribes merged. * Redemption Island: In a drastic game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a “duel”. The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game, and continue their pursuit of the title of Sole Survivor. * One-Day Tribes: On Day 10, the remaining ten castaways were divided back into two tribes, just for a Double Tribal Council that day, before reverting back to a normal merged tribe. Contestants } |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Mario S.' 16, | |rowspan=7 |1st Voted Out Day 1 |Forfeited Duel 1 Day 3 |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Natalie S.' 20, | |3rd Voted Out Day 3 |Forfeited Duel 2 Day 4 |7 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Zac L.' 22, | |2nd Voted Out Day 2 |Lost Duel 3 Day 5 |7 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'JT T.' 19, | |5th Voted Out Day 5 |Lost Duel 4 Day 6 |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Carlos S.' 23, | |6th Voted Out Day 6 |Lost Duel 5 Day 7 |10 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Dylan W.' 15, | |7th Voted Out Day 7 |Lost Duel 6 Day 8 |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Robby J.' 16, | |4th Voted Out Day 4 |Lost Duel 7 Day 9 |4 |- |colspan=7 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ryan B.' 20, | |rowspan=1 |9th Voted Out Day 9 |''Awaiting Challenger'' |8 |- |colspan=7 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Bennett N.' 16, | |rowspan=11 | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Chris D.' 18, | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'David M.' 15, | | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'DJ M.' 17, | | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Fred A.' 20, | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Israel G.' 19, | | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Kara K.' 29, | | | |3 |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ozzy G.' 23, |rowspan=2 |8th Voted Out Day 8 |Returned Day 9 |rowspan=2 |3 |- | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sydney D.' 20, | | | |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Will S.' 20, | | | |2 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Elimination History Voting Table } Mario}} | Zac}} | Natalie}} | Robby}} | JT}} | Carlos}} | Dylan}} | Ozzy}} | Ryan}} | TBD}} | TBD}} |- ! colspan="2" | Vote: |6-1-1-1 |6-1-1 |7-1-1 |4-3 |6-2 |7-0 |4-1-1 |3-2 |8-3 |TBD |TBD |- | |align="left" |Bennett | | | — | | — | — | — | — | | | — |- | |align="left" |Chris | — | — | | — | | | | | | — | |- | |align="left" |David | — | — | | — | | | | | | — | |- | |align="left" |DJ | | | — | | — | — | — | — | | — | |- | |align="left" |Fred | | | — | | — | — | — | — | | — | |- | |align="left" |Israel | — | — | | — | | | | | | | — |- | |align="left" |Kara | | | — | | — | — | — | — | | | — |- | |align="left" |Ozzy | — | — | | — | | | | | | | — |- | |align="left" |Sydney | | | — | | — | — | — | — | | — | |- | |align="left" |Will | — | — | | — | | | | | | | — |- | |align="left" |Ryan | | | — | | — | — | — | — | |colspan=2 |- | |align="left" |Robby | | | — | |colspan=5 | colspan=2 |- | |align="left" |Dylan | — | — | | — | | | |colspan=1 | colspan=3 |- | |align="left" |Carlos | — | — | | — | | |colspan=1 | colspan=4 |- | |align="left" |JT | — | — | | — | |colspan=1 | colspan=5 |- | |align="left" |Zac | | |colspan=3 | colspan=6 |- | |align="left" |Natalie | — | — | |colspan=1 | colspan=7 |- | |align="left" |Mario | |colspan=2 | colspan=8 |} Redemption Duel History } Mario}} | Natalie}} | Zac}} | JT}} | Carlos}} | Dylan}} | Robby}} |colspan=1 |- ! colspan=2 |Returns to Game |colspan=8 | Ozzy}} |colspan=1 |- | |align="left" |TBD | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | |0 |- | |align="left" |TBD | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | |0 |- | |align="left" |Ryan | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | | |0 |- | |align="left" |Ozzy | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan=1 |1 |- | |align="left" |Robby | — | — | — | | | | | | | colspan=1 |4 |- | |align="left" |Dylan | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan=2 |0 |- | |align="left" |Carlos | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan=3 |0 |- | |align="left" |JT | — | — | — | — | | | colspan=4 |0 |- | |align="left" |Zac | — | | | | | colspan=5 |2 |- | |align="left" |Natalie | — | — | | | colspan=6 |0 |- | |align="left" |Mario | | | | colspan=7 |0 |} Notes: * In order to remain on Redemption Island, the contestant must avoid coming in last place in each duel. Category:Seasons